


Double Dip

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Multi, Normal Highschool!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A movie night son leads to one of the most horrific experiences of Warren's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dip

It was somewhere around eight on a Friday night. Warren had thought he’d seen a lot of messed up things in his life in movies, but none of that could prepare him for what he’d just witnessed. As he stared to his right, out of the corner of his eye, he managed to see it. It was somewhere around eight on a Friday night when Warren Graham lost his faith in humanity.

“Did you just double dip?” Warren asked, shooting Nathan a disgusted look.

“What?” Nathan asked, flicking up to look at him from where he sat in on the couch, the rest of the group surrounding them as they watched the movie.

“Did you just dip a chip into the communal onion dip- which we’re all sharing- after putting it in your mouth?” he clarified, easily making a disgusted face.

“Oh come on, you don’t seem to mind swapping spit with me the rest of the time,” he said with a smile. At seeing that Warren wasn’t wavering, he rolled his eyes. “Look I didn’t double dip. I dipped the chip in, like this,” he pulled a chip from the bag and placed the tip of it into the bowl, “took a bite,” he demonstrated as such, “and then I just turned it around so the part I bit off of doesn’t go into the bowl. Simple as that!”

As he made a move to dip the other end of the chip into the bowl, it was swiped from their lap by Max.

“Dude, that is disgusting!” she said.

“I dunno, seems pretty solid to me,” Chloe said, arm still around her shoulders.

“No it is not!” Max said as she pulled the bowl closer to her. She turned to Victoria. “Victoria, you have to back me up on this. It’s gross, right?”

“No, not really,” Victoria said as she took the bag for herself. “I think it’s inventive.”

“Sorry, Victoria,” Kate said, taking the chips again and holding them up from where she sat on the arm of the couch. “Max is right. It’s gross.”

“See!” Warren said as he motioned to her.

“Fine, I’m sorry! Can we get back to the movie?” Nathan said.

“No, Nathan, don’t apologize for genius,” Victoria said as she leaned on him and playfully looked up at Kate. “Just because some people don’t appreciate your talents doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“Yea, I’m with you on this!” Chloe said.

“You’re all disgusting!” Max said with a laugh.

“Yea, and he’s apparently tainted the bowl already,” Chloe said. “So, in reality, you should probably just hand it over already!”

She dove for the bowl, which Max passed off to Warren. He leapt up front the couch, swerving in the air as Chloe grappled for his feet. Kate leaned over on the sofa, trying to take the bowl into her custody, when Victoria snagged the chips back and tossed them to Chloe, a few falling onto Max and, sub sequentially, the floor. Chloe whooped, standing up with the Bag as Kate flopped onto the couch, Victoria leaning over her in an attempt to get the bowl from Warren.

Max chased Chloe around the room for the bag, stepping over blankets and climbing onto the bed. Warren was knocked back eventually, Nathan finally swopping out and taking the bowl before he and Victoria leaned back to shroud it with their bodies. Kate flipped around attempting to help Warren pry them away. That was when Victoria took the offense, launching a tickle-attack on her ribs.

Kate fell from the couch, laughing hysterically as she took Victoria with her. Nathan was now the last line of defense for the dip, pulling it away to the corner of the sofa as Warren basically laid on top of him.

“Come on! You can do it Nathan!” Chloe whooped as she leapt over Victoria and Kate.

“Worry about the chips!” he called back, making a noise on the verge of a shriek as Warren landed a hand just under his ribs.

In truth, the chips were a futile effort, Chloe’s antics having spilled half of the bag around the room. But the chase continued, screaming and laughing filling the room until the door flew open.

“For the last time! Keep the fucking noise down!” Hayden yelled before slamming the door.

At this point, Nathan was hanging over the arm of the chair, holding the dip behind him in a borderline acrobatic pose to look back at the door with Warren crawled three-quarters of the way up his body, arm outstretched. Then there was Kate on the ground, hands crossed over her chest with her hair half of the way undone and one leg on the couch. The other wrapped around Victoria, who was now holding herself up by her arms while her makeup was strewn across her face. Chloe was on the bed, one leg posed on the headboard while Max was in mid climb onto the sheets, having already pulled a good amount of them onto the floor.

And finally, there was the bag of potato chips. Most of the bag lay scattered about the room, leaving the bag almost empty where it sat, clutched in Chloe’s iron grip.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that came to mind when my brother pointed out the funny way I eat chips. ((BTW, Nathan is not gross, this is totally clean and innovative I am not biased shut up))


End file.
